(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a concrete block retaining wall and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a unique solid core concrete block and a plurality of the concrete blocks used in building a concrete block retaining wall. The retaining wall can be used in building construction, road construction, landscaping, hillside erosion control, gardens, and like applications
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of concrete blocks, bricks, railroad ties and other types of materials used in retaining wall construction. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,423 to Perkins, U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,183 to Newman and U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,544 to Ghahary different types of decorative face plates or facing panels are illustrated for attaching to the front of concrete blocks used in retaining walls. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,999 to Egan et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,102 to Ozawa, two different types retaining wall block systems are disclosed using plastic wall blocks and cellular resin blocks.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features, structure and function of the subject solid core concrete block and method of making a concrete block retaining wall as described herein.